


If We Have Each Other

by prcttyodd



Category: A Star is Born (2018)
Genre: Did I Mention Fluff, F/M, Fluff, I just love them, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prcttyodd/pseuds/prcttyodd
Summary: Ally and Jackson talk about the future.[One Shot]





	If We Have Each Other

A/N: ya YEET can you tell I love this couple with all of my heart yet?? Because I love this couple with all of my heart. 

This is just some fluffy word vomit that happened to pour out of me, maybe I was a bit intoxicated and it made me even more soft, but STILL. 

Also, the title is based off of the Alec Benjamin song. If you haven’t heard of him LISTEN TO HIM!! Or this song, at least. Anyways, onto the story (play the song if you want hehehe) 

(this can take place any point in the movie that you imagine, I didn’t really have a set place in mind) 

XX 

“You know what my dad asked me today?” Ally asked as she climbed into bed, crawling up next to Jackson and resting her head atop his chest. 

“What?” He asked his wife, his hand reaching down to run his hand through her hair, which was cascading down her back. 

“He asked about kids.” She said, chuckling. “Said he wants to see a grand baby before he dies.” 

“You dropping hints?” 

She turned her head, her green eyes meeting with his steely blue ones. She giggled. “No, I’m just telling you what he said. But now that you mention it, we never really talked about it.” 

“About kids?” 

“Yeah. We’ve never had the conversation, and we’ve been married for awhile now.” 

“So you are dropping hints.” He joked, placing a kiss on the top of her head. “It’s not that I don’t want them, I just don’t know how it would go.” 

She sat up. “What? What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“Well, with how busy we, especially you, are, it’s just going to be diffcult. That’s probably why we haven’t even brought it up yet. We barely have time with each other some days. And then there’s…” He trailed off. She waited for him to pick up and finish where he had stopped, but he didn’t. 

“There’s what, Jack?” She asked, cocking a brow. He was right in the not spending time together as much anymore thing, but she wasn’t sure what else he could be talking about. 

“Me.” He said simply, not adding to it at all. 

“What? What are you talking about?” 

“Ally, I cant even take care of myself. How am I going to be able to handle a child? And how are you going to manage?” 

“Why would you say that? I think you’d be a great father. Actually, I know you would be.” 

“And not to mention, the kid’s gonna have to grow up hearing stories about the mistakes his fucking alcoholic father made, and how he fell from grace.” 

She pulled him close to her, kissing his cheek. “Don’t say that. You know it’s not true. Everybody makes mistakes. But you’ve done a lot more good than bad, and that’s what matters. You’re doing so much better now. You really are.” 

“I just don’t want our kid to carry around the burden that is being part me. I’m just…” 

“Scared?” 

He didn’t say anything in response, so she knew that was what he had meant. She hated when he talked down to himself like this, hated when he doubted himself. His happiness meant everything to her, and she wanted to be there every step of the way in his journey. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. 

They sat for a few moments, nothing to be heard except for the sound of their breathing. 

“You don’t have to be scared.” She said finally, looking over to him. “We don’t have to have kids just yet if you don’t want. It’s fine.” 

“You don’t get it. I want to have kids with you. I just don’t want them to have to put up with the shit I put you through.”

“Jackson…” 

“Don’t try and deny it. I’ve put you through so much. I did so much stupid shit…” His voice cracked. “I just don’t want to put anybody else through that.” 

“Shh. It’s okay. It’ll be fine. I’m always going to be here for you, I’m always going to be right by your side whenever you need it.” 

He couldn’t help but smile at her. “What did I do to ever deserve you?” He said, pulling her in for a quick kiss. “I can’t believe I got so lucky.” Wheneve he looked at her, he could find a million things that he didn’t want to lose. Of course, a person couldn’t cure somebody’s mental issues and addiction, but without her, he would’ve never gotten a push in the right direction. If he hadn’t met her, he imagined where he’d be, and it sure as hell wasnt pretty. Likely in a pool of vomit, his life quickly becoming those overdose cases that were constantly talked about in the news. He still had progress to make, but in the end, he was better off now than he had ever imagined. 

“I’m pretty lucky too, you know.” She commented, reaching up to run her hands through his hair. “You’re not as bad as you think that you are.” 

“Never thought I’d hear anybody say that.” 

“I married you, of course I wouldn’t have if I didn’t love you. Just remember that. Maybe we’re not ready for kids or anything of the sort just yet, but we’ll get there. I know it can be scary. But I know someday, we can do it.” 

“You know what? You’re right. With you around, I know that I’ll at least be going in the right direction with everything.” 

“I’m proud of you for how far you’ve come. It’s not just because of me. You want it too, and that’s why you decided it was time to get better.” 

He nodded. “Yeah, but you helped to give me that extra push.” 

“There’s no shame in needing some help sometimes. I’m still proud of you, Jack. You’ve done a lot for me too, you know. You’ve helped me break out of my shell, something I never thought I’d do.” 

“I’m glad I did. The world needs to hear you. You deserve all of the recognition. And to think, that we met in a fucking drag bar.” 

She giggled. “I remember it like it was just yesterday. Locking eyes with you, not believing that it was actually you. And then, you talking to me…” 

“It’ll be a good story to tell to our kids though, won’t it? I can’t wait to tell them how in awe I was of your voice, and you as a person when we first spoke.” 

“You’d be the sweetest father, I know it.” She couldn’t help but imagine it in her mind. “We’ve been through our fair share of troubles, but in the end, I wouldn’t trade you or any of it for anything in this world.” 

“Glad we’re on the same page.” 

She laughed, remembering the very first time that he had said that to her. “I’m glad we are too. It’s okay if we want to wait awhile before starting a family. Because whenever we do, it’s going to be the best decision we’ve ever made. For now, maybe we can just get another dog?” 

“Another one? Is Charlie not enough?” He chuckled. 

“Of course he is. I just feel like… he needs a dog friend. It must be annoying only having humans around.” 

“I’m definitely taking that as you dropping hints.” 

“And you would be correct.” 

The world was a scary place, to both of them. But as long as they had each other, things felt so much better.


End file.
